


Alice's Poem

by Sinclaire_Queen



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclaire_Queen/pseuds/Sinclaire_Queen
Summary: It's not proof-read.





	Alice's Poem

**Author's Note:**

> It's not proof-read.

In a dark place

no warm feelings

just darkness and insanity

I'm called B-rabbit

dangerous and my hands painted red

I search for memories

Anything to show the real me

I see light and blend in

My powers are sealed

But thier within you

You make me so happy

Sadly, I don't know how to show it

your special 

And I want you for myself...

Is it for power?

Or love?

Don't let her take away

you're my light

The other side I don't care for

Only the real you

Please be mine forever

For your my treasured memory


End file.
